


Чужие чувства

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Кто-то другой смотрит на Тою его глазами. Чьи-то чужие чувства горят внутри. Так он считает.





	Чужие чувства

Они торопятся к башне, от которой волнами исходит огромная сила, знакомая сила — магия Клоу. Она пронизывает Юэ насквозь, отзывается в нём, разонирует, заставляет ощущать трепет каждой клеточкой тела: вернулся, вернулся, Клоу всё же вернулся!

Юэ практически забывает обо всём на свете, когда летит за магическим следом, который тащит его, как повод.

А затем Тоя падает, и Юэ прошивает холодом насквозь.

Это происходит так внезапно, что он не сразу успевает затормозить. Бросается к Тое, осторожно поворачивает бесчувственное тело, просовывает руку под плечи, приподнимает... В груди колотится тревога, грозящая превратиться в панику.

Спит. Всего лишь спит.

И хотя сон этот явно магический, Юэ затапливает облегчением. Он смотрит на откинутую безвольно голову, на приоткрытые губы, на плотно сомкнутые веки с пушистыми ресницами — их он заметил ещё в прошлый раз, когда Тоя делился, отдавал свою силу, стоя так близко, что Юэ ощущал его дыхание.

Магия Клоу где-то там, дальше, всё ещё тянет его, зовёт, разрывая душу. Но Тою он оставить не может. Это глупо, едва ли с ним здесь что-то случится, все вокруг — все в Токио — спят, Юэ знает наверняка. Спят, как Тоя. Но Сакура не простит, тот, другой он не простит. Да и сам он...

Юэ приподнимает Тою за плечи выше, ближе к себе, прижимает к груди, и в этот момент его что-то словно толкает изнутри: он смотрит на Тою, но будто бы не своими глазами. Или будто чьи-то чужие глаза смотрят на Тою через него, словно кто-то посторонний поселился в нём, и этот посторонний в ужасе, в отчаянии — сердце стискивает, словно рукой, и он прижимает тяжёлое, горячее тело крепче, теснее. В голове чей-то голос зовёт отчаянно: «Тоя! Тоя!»

Чужие чувства выжигают изнутри, и Юэ едва успевает остановиться, когда под влиянием не своих эмоций тянется к сухим, чуть обветренным розовым губам.

А потом всё исчезает. Посторонние эмоции смывает, будто волной, оставляя лёгкое опустошение и собственное беспокойство. Юэ бросает ещё один взгляд на губы, которые едва не поцеловал «не он», затем поднимает Тою на руки и спешит к башне.

Сакура в опасности, а он клялся Тое, что защитит её.

Защитит, даже если придётся пойти против Клоу.

***  
Юкито просыпается от поцелуя в висок. Тоя приподнялся на локте, почти перегнулся через него и глядит с тревогой. Его родное тепло окутывает тело, не даёт добраться до него холоду ночи. Огромная луна занимает, кажется, половину неба за окном, и по спальне гуляет сквозняк.

— Ты как, Юки? Ты метался во сне... Всё в порядке?

Юкито разворачивается, обхватывает Тою руками и прячет лицо на его груди, ныряя в него, как в омут, чтобы спастись от кошмара.

Родной, любимый, тёплый. Живой и здоровый. Здесь, с ним.

Тоя обхватывает — укутывает — его руками, прижимает теснее. Молчит, не задаёт больше вопросов. Тоя никогда не задаёт лишних вопросов. Знает: если его помощь потребуется, о ней попросят, но если ему не под силу ничего исправить, он просто будет рядом — всегда.

Юкито иногда спрашивает богов, чем заслужил такое счастье, но в шуме ветра и журчании воды всегда слышит лишь одно: судьба, предназначение и неизбежность.

После Тоя лежит, поглаживая его по волосам, а Юкито чертит узоры на его груди.

Тоя высокий, статный и красивый — красивее всех, кого Юкито когда-то встречал. Но это не главное. Он любил бы Тою, даже будь тот уродливым горбатым карликом, потому что по-настоящему прекрасно в Тое другое. Его сердце исполнено любви и заботы, его дух силён — не сломишь, и рядом с ним Юкито всегда спокойно.

Юки засыпает в объятиях Тои, так и не сказав ни слова.

***  
Юэ открывает глаза и понимает, что находится в комнате Тои, лежит на футоне. Далеко не впервые, ничего нового. Его второе я много времени проводит с этим человеком, хотя о главном сказать так и не решается. Юэ немного злится, что этот размазня медлит, хотя всё ведь очевидно. Как Тоя смотрит, как Тоя кормит чуть ли не с рук, как заезжает за ним по утрам.

Почему Тоя не признается первым, Юэ тоже не знает. Люди так глупы! Их век скоротечен, но они всё же умудряются растрачивать время впустую, снедаемые глупыми страхами и предрассудками.

Крылья не дают нормально лежать, и Юэ садится. Смотрит на кровать, где спит Тоя, свесив за край руку, и подавляет раздражение. Юэ сгибает висящую руку в локте, сдвигает её подальше от края. Мальчишку разве не учили, что это опасно? А у него сейчас нет духовной энергии, чтобы защитить себя от злых духов. Конечно, Юэ здесь, но он не нанимался в телохранители, да и рядом быть сможет не всегда.

Взгляд Юэ падает на губы, и ему вспоминается тот день, когда Сакура подчинила себе силу карт, а её отец получил половину силы Клоу. В тот день он подумал, что чувства, которые им овладели, принадлежат его другому я, но позже понял, что ошибся. В тот день он ощутил не робкую, опасливую влюблённость с примесью вины и боли, которые жили в нём с человеческой сущностью.То была любовь — сильная, уверенная, всеобъемлющая. Взаимная. Тот, кто смотрел на Тою через его глаза, был уверен в своём праве целовать его.

Вот только у него, Юэ, такого права нет. Он лишь невольный свидетель чужой любви, он посторонний — смотри, не смотри.

Юэ смотрит. На губы и на трепещущие ресницы. Ловит чуть слышное дыхание. Гуляет взглядом по кромкам теней, падающим на лицо от света далёкой, совсем крохотоной луны. Юэ ночами сидит у чужой постели и думает, на что похожи поцелуи.

Свой шанс узнать это он, кажется, упустил.

***  
— Опять тот сон?

Юкито улыбается, гладит Тою по щеке и тянется за поцелуем. Губы у Тои чуть шершавые и немного щекотятся. Поцелуй лёгкий, мимолётный, дразнящий, но Юкито достаточно и этого.

— Скучный, должно быть сон: смотреть, как я сплю, — хмыкает Тоя, откидываясь на подушки и привлекая Юкито ближе.

— Нет. На тебя я готов смотреть бесконечно, и ты это знаешь, — на плече у Тои привычно и удобно.

— Но тот, другой ты никак не хочет признать собственные чувства, и тебя это раздражает.

— Это не совсем я. Их как бы два: один — это я, другой — как бы магическая часть меня.

— Ты не можешь на него воздействовать?

— Могу. Но если он не осознает сам, так и будет считать, что эти чувства ему не принадлежат.

— Что ж, не он один такой нерешительный, — Тоя улыбается насмешливо, и Юкито морщится. — Забыл, как месяц от меня бегал, когда я тебе признался?

— Это другое.

— И в чём же разница?

— Я о своих чувствах знал. Давно. Просто... ты ведь был принцем. Разве я мог претендовать на то, чтобы занять место рядом с тобой?

Тоя смеётся, звонко, весело, заразительно. Юкито плотнее сжимает кривящиеся губы, чтобы не рассмеяться следом.

— Разве тот ты из снов не беспокоится о том же самом?

Юкито вздыхает.

— В чём-то ему даже сложнее, наверное. Мне мешали предрассудки, а ему — его же второе я. И он свои чувства считает чужими.

— Думаешь, тот, другой я будет только с одним из них?

На этот раз смеётся Юкито, рассыпая звонкий смех по мраморному полу молчаливого дворца.

— Думаю, ты никогда не считаешься с нормами, если они мешают тебе быть счастливым.

— Так они будут вместе?

— Наверняка.

— Так тебе сказали боги?

— Боги сказали: предназначение.

***  
Юэ не сидит больше у постели, проводит ночи в доме Киномото, сидя на окне. Не может больше смотреть, потому что от каждого взгляда в груди невыносимо печёт. Он не хочет разбираться, что это за чувства, не хочет давать им названия, словно так, безымянные, они будут иметь над ним меньше власти.

Кого он обманывает?

Юэ и другой он — разные личности, это было ясно с самого начала. Тот — был добрым и открытым, всё время улыбался и заботился о тех, кого считал близкими людьми, стремился помогать. Именно он полюбил Тою.

Именно его полюбил Тоя. Ему признался. Его поцеловал. Того, другого, не Юэ.

Они встречаются уже неделю, хотя между ними едва ли что-то поменялось. Только теперь наедине они часто держатся за руки, обмениваются долгими взглядами и иногда целуются.

Юэ чувствует эти поцелуи. Запертый в одном теле с другим собой, он не может сбежать от поделённых на двоих ощущений, но всё равно кажется себе вором.

— Привет.

От неожиданности Юэ едва не валится с подоконника, когда за спиной раздаётся тихий голос Тои. Юэ оборачивается невольно, смотрит на Тою, и ему бы отвернуться, сделать вид, что ему всё равно, однако взгляд приковывает улыбка. Тёплая, добрая, нежная — такая улыбка не должна быть предназначена ему. Это всё для того, другого.

Юэ не отвечает — во рту сухо и язык словно прирос к нёбу. Тоя делает шаг вперёд и оказывается неприлично, непозволительно близко. Тёплые руки обхватывают и заключают в кольцо. Юэ застывает, не дышит, смотрит испуганно, а Тоя лишь улыбается, и в его глазах — бездна нежности.

— Не грусти в одиночестве, — говорит Тоя и легко касается шершавыми губами виска. Щекотно.

— Я не он.

«Я не тот, кого ты любишь» — обвинение, оправдание, заклинание. Юэ ищет в словах спасения, Юэ пробует укрыться за ними, как за щитом, но тщетно. Он уже окружён, и из капкана не сбежать.

Тоя улыбается, качает головой, смотрит, как на несмышлёныша.

— Ты не Юки. Но ты и не другой. Одинаковые. Вы с Юки — одно и то же.

Юэ знает, что он прав, но сопротивляется изо всех сил, не может согласиться.

— Разве это не странно? Ты любишь его.

— Вы — одно и то же, — повторяет Тоя и склоняется к его губам.

И этот поцелуй точно принадлежит Юэ.

***  
Юкито открывает глаза и улыбается. Там, снаружи, по барханам гуляет ветер, но в спальне тихо, и слышно только сопение за спиной. Юкито разворачивается, целует Тою в губы, затем в нос. Хихикает, когда Тоя забавно морщится и приоткрывает один глаз.

— Что, хождения вокруг да около кончились?

— Да.

— Вот и славно.

Тоя закрывает глаз обратно и не видит, как лукаво улыбается Юкито. Распахивает глаза только когда пальцы скользят вниз по его груди и животу. Фыркнув, сгребает Юкито ближе к себе и целует.

А ветер за стенами кружится с песком и напевает свой привычный мотив: судьба, предназначение, неизбежность. И выбор.


End file.
